D. 3 Background and Significance The Program aims to provide a range of dissemination services to projects to increase their visibility, realizing economies of scale by centralizing this function. The results should be apparent not only in terms of lowering costs but also in increasing the impact ofthe research. By creating a large collection of research outputs available through a single institution, we can increase the attractiveness of the material to external audiences. The funding we devote to dissemination is relatively small, but by leveraging existing resources at Harvard we plan to make Program funding go far. The physical move of the PGDA to HCPDS in August 2008 is being followed up by a coordination of our dissemination activities with those ofthe Population Center, which will significantly improve the impact on our target audiences of our research on aging. However, PGDA will continue to have its own website, seminars and working papers.